James "Waglington" Hayes
James Hayes (in-game name: Waglington), was one of the wizards in the group called "The Contractors" or "The Wizards", that is also known outside the Realm of Mianite as "FyreUK", as he along with the rest of FyreUK, build massive constructs in the World of Mianite. He, contrary to Matthew Needler, Phil Southam and Tom Beer, first appeared in the Realm of Mianite on the 46th day of Tom's Mianite Series. The first thing that he said to any of the Main Season One players was simply just, "Hello" to Tucker It has been confirmed that the Wizards follow no god, as the balance of power in the world would be skewed. However Waglington was "forced" into being a Dianitee by Syndicate for a week, but now follows Martha the Mystic Aka "Marthanite". He has appeared the most out of all the Wizards, building small things like Darude under Tom's base in, which was later destroyed by the pirates, along with a cathedral, Tucker's and Sonja's base as well as the Modestep nightclub by himself. He has also built Tom's Salt Shaker Lighthouse, Jordan’s boat and the giant glass bottle that surrounds Sparklez boat alone. He has also single handedly built the entire town of Ianarea. It was revealed in the Season Two Finale that Wag's alternate is Farmer Steve Episode 3 Ironically, Waglington’s first few videos onYouTube was a Minecraft Hardcore series similar to “Trinity Island.” The series ironically only lasted 3 Episodes becuase Wag was blown up by a creeper. This situation is very similar to Tucker’s death on Trinity Island. They were both killed by a Creeper on Episode 3 and they also were both using Sphax PureBDcraft Texture Pack Athar A book in the Mianite Cathedral, written by Wag revealed how him and his brothers (the Wizards) got their powers: "If you are reading this, you have found the lost cathedral of Athar. This Journal is my last gift to this world as a mortal man. Firstly, about Athar. Athar is the name of a godly power that grants immortality, flight and the ability to conjour anything at will from thin air. With this power any man, women or child can be a god. Yet nobody had gained this incredible power. Are we not worthy? Is there some greedy god residing in the heavens, unwilling to share that which we desire, that we deserve! So my 3 brothers and 1 formed The Cult of Athar. In our cathedral we studied, we crafted, we trained. We would do whatever it took to gain this power in the hopes that we can become the gods that humanity needs, not negligent of the needs of the small. We would be benevolent, loving gods. Yet despite our efforts we have achieved nothing. That is, until now. An ancient scroll tells tale of a mysterious and dangerous ritual. It is said to call down the very god that wields this power and that god must dual for the right to its power. We have prepared, me and my brothers are ready! We begin tonight. My name is Waglington. As of tomorrow the world will see me and my brothers reborn in the light of Athar, reborn as gods." FyreUK The Wizards are actually the group FyreUK. That group is the same build team that created the maps for Jordan's minecraft songs (Fallen Kingdom, Take Back the Night, and Find the Pieces) Wag helped build the set for Find the Pieces Season Two During Season Two, he has frequently appeared spending most of his time kept to himself, usually making and testing spells or random items he sees to be interesting. He has joined the main four heroes and they have become the main five. He helps them whenever he can, let it be building/crafting something or testing a new weapon of sorts. Waglington used to be seen as quite shy, but as the season has progressed, he has become more social, even occasionally taking a part in storyline. Throughout the season, he has been seen flirting with Martha the Mystic, much to the dismay of Farmer Steve. She refers to him as "Great Wizard" or "Waggles" when speaking to him. She is one of the few storyline characters to interact with Waglington without first being spoken to. He was given a new type of flower, dubbed "Waggles", by her. It resided in an item frame outside his front door. (Note: Yes, it's just a renamed Red Tulip.) Farmer Steve got jealous about them and blew up part of Wag's house including where he tulip hung. Wag crashed Steve and sent him to the Nether as revenge, but never officially backed down. it is confirmed that Waglington agreed to be Martha the Mystic's champion and follower on her desired ascent to goddess stats. Also, because Farmer Steve sacrificing himself to save Lord Dianite, Waglington was told by the farmer to "Take care of her." He has a sort of sarcastic sense of humor. For example, when he was asked about the Taint situation, in early season 2, he responded with a rather pessimistic response: "Um...um...We're f*cked," followed by a quiet chuckle. Waglington had the most powerful bow in Mianite, up until day 88, when CaptainSparklez got a new set of arrows from his goddess, Lady Ianite, these new arrows deal up to 245 damage, enough to kill anyone who crosses him. He tested his bow on Wag, and killed him in one shot. (Waglington was wearing full battlemage armour.) The arrows got more powerful when Ianite was with him, and in the Season 2 finale, the arrows were so powerful that Jordan was able to kill World Historian with them. It is revealed in the Season 2 finale that Farmer Steve is Waglingtons alternate. Mianite Relationships (In no Particular Order) * Mianite: Wag has a neutral friendship with Mianite. * Dianite: Wag has a neutral friendship with Dianite. * Ianite: Wag has a strong friendship with Ianite. * Martha the Mystic: Wag has a very strong love relationship with Martha, and they've been through a lot together. They flirted a lot with each other, but when Wag got back from a few days of not being on the server, he found a note from Martha saying that she had been dating Farmer Steve, he had proposed and she said yes. Waggles was heartbroken for a few seconds, but quickly got back to work with his spells. * Jordan: Wag has a good friendship with Jordan, they often help one another with spells and other things. * Sonja: Wag has a great friendship with Firefoxx. They often prank each other, help each other and joke around often. * Tucker: Wag has a great friendship with Tucker. They would drive around in a drug truck delivering the "Good Stuff." * Tom: Wag has an good friendship with tom. He gives him items to make spells and tom put in a hut near wags tower for spells. * Farmer Steve: Wag has an awful relationship with Steve, though they used to be friends. After Martha became Mrs. Farmer Steve, he did nothing kind to the apple lover, who also become hostile toward the wizard. On the Season Two finale, Steve gave up his life for Dianite and told Waggles to "Take care of her." Steve is later revealed to be Waglington's doppelgänger, explaining the strong attraction between Martha and the two. * PS another nickname for him is waglingbird Legendary Items *Obsidian Boots Legendary Weapons * High level in Ars Magica * Arcane Spell book * Imbued Sword * Llama Drama - An extremely powerful bow * Deep Penetration - A humourously named rapier Legendary Utilities * Spectre Dimension Artifacts * Angel Ring - Invisible Wings * Travellers Belt (Missing) Legendary Magic Spells * Meanie * Home * I H8 U * Starstrike * Plz No Hurty * Mucho Digo * Soupier Fury * Invisiwag Pets Kevin The chicken Syndicate killed on the first episode of Mianite Season 2. Kevin Jr. The chicken and his fetus who was murdered by an unknown person. but everyone knows it was tom. Skills and Abilities Spell Invoking Waglington is a genius and curious type of wizard. He has the ability to create and utilize multiple spells at his disposal. Author Waglington is a good writer with a lot of rhymes and translates, he makes books that can be used by everyone. Building Skills As a wizard in Season 1, he has extremely strong building skills. He also gave Syndicate and Sparklez building lessons. Wizard's Redstone Master He is known to have the best redstone knowledge in all of the wizard. He is the one who made Tom's vault passcode and Redstone lesson teacher of Mianite Season 1.He is also the one who made the Darude-Sandstorm under DJ Jazzy Jeb's club in the second home of Tom within 1 day gap between streams. Unfortunely, his creation was destroyed by the Pirates. Extreme Drug Dealer ''' He is the one who introduced Minechem in Ruxomar. He gave a tube of meth to Jericho, making them the drug dealers. Sonja have tried to stop them, along with Wisdom and CaptainSparklez, but failed. He and Tucker created a food service which customers could choose many kinds of pies, which have drugs in them. They gave pies to both Sparklez and Tom. Also he and tucker made a drug ship. '''Nvidia Crashing He discovered that he can combine vanilla items with chemicals. So, he combined a iron Sword with a mysterious chemical. When a player is hit by the foul sword, the player would instantly crash. The Resonant Armor On day 119 in of Mianite Season 2, Waglington successfully finished making a set of so-called "invincible amour" which made him resistant to most of the things that could kill a normal player (like the void), and even the Bane Of Pigs, which could cast up to 2 million damage. Sonja, stated, "Wallington is a god!" This set of armour also has a whole host of other abilities when modified, such as being able to shoot fireballs, granting him night vision, and causing explosions when attacking something. Waglington found out through a series of trials that he could be killed while wearing the armor only by a force field and a custom splash potion created by the gods - which deletes the player's items - two of the only things now known to be able to harm Waglington in his amour. It is the most effective type of amour made by the heroes in the realm of Mianite. However, in Tucker's 73rd episode, Mianite upgraded his kikaku with the pain enchant which does 3 damage, ignoring armour completely. In Jordan's 100 episode, Dianite gave Jordan a stick that had Pain and Agony. Agony being the bow version of the Pain enchant. However when the Modpack has been updated, FLORA, the mod which W'ag's' resonant armour came from, has been removed so he will no longer has it, Waglington has uncrafted the boots which lets him keep some of the materials, rather than losing it all. 64808b5dca38cfebf05d5a1837c8149c.jpg|Fan-art of Wag. 10683900_518522441619862_915366029_n.jpg|Fan-made meme about Wag. 11032785_359642837555797_847796753_n.jpg|Fan-made comic about Wag, Sparklez, Andor and Tom. CA5e-tFWUAEEOB8.jpg|Fan-art of Wag. waglington magic.png|Fan-art of Wag. wag_and_martha_by_tikaani_wolf13-d8s550z.png|Fan-art of Wag & Martha. #Marthlington Category:The Wizards Category:The Contractors Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Team Marthanite Category:People Category:Counterpart Category:James "Waglington" Hayes Category:Dianite Category:Syndicate Category:CaptainSparklez Category:Tucker "Jericho" Boner Category:Ianite Category:Mianite Category:Players Category:Characters